The Other Barker Girl
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: When Sweeney Todd started his vendetta against Judge Turpin, He was joined by a young woman with a similar cause. Elinor Barker, the eldest daughter of Benjamin and Lucy Barker. Elder sister of Johanna Barker and former ward of Judge Turpin. She is free and she is out for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sweeney Todd**

Fifteen years ago My father, Benjamin Barker, was arrested and sent to Australia on a false charge when I was Six. A few months later my Mother committed suicide, after being raped by the man who would later be our guardian. When I say our, I mean me and my little sister Johanna. Judge Turpin always favored Johanna and when I was nine I realized why, that was the same day that I realized why he hated me.

Turpin often made it clear that if he could, He would have sent me to the work house and kept Johanna, but it would have been odd for him to take one child but dispose of the other.

As years past Johanna and I grew older under the carful eye of Judge Turpin. Six years younger than I, Johanna took after our mother, Lucy, who tragically died by her own hand. I grew to resemble my father Benjamin, with long curly brown hair and dark brown almond shaped eyes. Unlike Johanna I knew the truth about our father, but never divulged it in fear of Punishment from the judge.

When I was eighteen years old, I spared Turpin the trouble of throwing me out of the house by storming out myself. I knew that the Judge would not harm Johanna, whom was twelve at the time, thought it did break my heart when she begged me not to go.

(Three years earlier)

"Ellie, please don't go." She pleaded, "I'm sorry Jo, but I must, I promise one day I will come back for you but now I must go." I ruffled her corn silk colored hair, and snapped the copper clasps of my small suitcase shut. I didn't take much with me, a few dresses, money I saved over the years, the likes. I faced the mirror and straitened my long steely grey skirt and re-buttoned my black and grey pinstriped vest.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked innocently. "Won't you miss us?" I flinched when she said us, since she still held the judge in high respect. "I will miss you very very much, but there are just some things I have to do." I snatched my bag and pinned my knit shawl around my shoulders. I took a final look around the room in which I had lived in for twelve years, glad to finally be rid of it. "Well, Here I go."

I pulled the door open and nearly ran right into the most hateful, loathsome, person on the face of the planet, Judge Turpin. "Elinor." He said curtly, I merely hummed and slid past him and marched down the Hall. "I would like to reiterate that I think what you are doing is extremely rash and foolish." He followed me through the parlor, "uh huh, thank you for your input." I made it painfully clear that I wasn't listening.

This is how the past twelve years have gone for me, a long series of verbal sparring matches. I knew that my father was sent away on a false charge, but couldn't prove it, the Judge knew that I knew, but also couldn't prove it. So we managed to stay civil with each other by subtly despising each other until one of us moved out or was dead.

"So tell me, when can I expect your first crime to take place?" He asked sourly, "Somewhere around the fiftieth of never" I retorted, "Well, felonious activity is hereditary, and I would simply _hate _to see you share your criminal father's fate."

I bit my tongue to refrain from throwing a string of obstinacies which I learnt at the docks. Through the years I learnt to control my emotions, because Turpin would use any of them against me. "Well I guess we'll see then won't we?" I removed a large iron skeleton key from my waist coat pocket, "I won't be needing this." I pinched it between my thumb and pointer finger like one would a disgusting bit of rubbish.

He calmly snatched the key from my hands, "You know, you should be grateful, I could have left you and your sister to the work houses. And you know what would have happened there don't you?" He hissed.

I knew good and well what would have happened, one day, when I was being particularly naughty, the judge told the Beatle to show me what happened to bad little girls. Beatle took me into town and we entered a large brick building with a large smoking pipe coming out the top. We met an old dirty man, who was told by the Beatle that I needed to see what would have happened to me if the Judge had not taken Johanna and me in.

In that work house I saw children beaten bloody, and girls about my age working their hands to the bone, along with other horrors that I dare not say. That night I went home and had nightmares about little Johanna and I in the work house. Looking back now, I can't help but think that it might have been better than being with the judge.

"You won't hurt her." I challenged.

"And what makes you so sure?" He took a step forward.

"Because you need her, I know what you did to my mother, and I see how you look at Johanna. And so help me God if anything happens to her, anything at all, I will come back here. I will sneak into your room, Late at night when everyone is asleep. And I will kill you." I took several steps forward until I was nose to nose with him. Hell, I was leaving any how I might as well take what I can get.

"Young lady you are testing my limits." He forcefully gripped my shoulder, making my flinch in pain. "Believe me when I say, I will feel the greatest pleasure when you are found murdered on the streets."

I shook off his hand and snatched back up my bag, "Good Bye Judge Turpin, if I ever see you again, it will be too soon."

I marched out the door and slammed it shut behind me. The instant I did if felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. I glanced around the street that held a few drunkards and beggars. "Glory Hallelujah" I whispered into the night and walked down the street bag in hand, toward Fleet Street.

"Excuse me." I leaned over the counter of an inn desk. "Why hello there lassy." A portly older man eyed me, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to rent a room for the night." I explained, "Certainly," he checked a tattered notebook and handed me a key, "Go right on in." He grinned. I nodded and set the money on the desk.

I walked down the dusty, grimy, hall and unlocked the room door. "Well, it will do for the night, then I will go searching for a room in the morning,"

I sat on the bed which squeaked and moaned, in the next room I heard provocative moaning and rolled my eyes, "Very nice." I muttered and laid on the bed.

_(Two weeks later)_

I wandered along the street, my dress tattered and dirty, with black lace trimming the red skirt and bust, searching for any signs of vacancy. "Hello there sweet heart." A high nasally voice greeted. I Turned and found a man leering at me from a shadowy ally. "I beg your pardon?"

"Are you open for business?" He asked eyeing me up and down.

"Oh you think I'm a…No no no no no no no. I'm not a prostitute." I declined, The man shrugged and walked off. I looked down at my dress and realized that what I wore might be construed as provocative.

The bust was a bit tight and the skirt was higher than normal. "Well, no bother."

Hours later the sun had set and the night grew cold, I shivered and clutched my shawl around me tighter. I had little money left and could not afford a room at even the cheapest inn, for the past two weeks I had been out on the streets.

In my shivering hand I clutched a silver pendent, a gift from an ex suitor. Hermits and ladies of the night usually made their business at the docks, so I could probably sell it for some extra money.

"Excuse me sir?" I tapped a ragged man on the shoulder. "How much for this? It's silver." The man turned the necklace in his hands, "I'll give you four pounds for that" he estimated.

"Four?! It's worth ten!" I protested. The man laughed and shook his head. I huffed and pocketed the necklace

"Hello lovely." A young drunk sailor lean against the wall, "how much?",

"I'm not a whore." I hissed and fled the swarming men. "What pretty hair, what pretty locks you've got there." An old crone cooed and scurried around me "What looks you've got, it's worth a good bit my dear." She stroked my waist length brown curls, "I'll take the lot" she decided

"Don't touch me, leave me alone!" I cried and smacked her paws away, "Let's make a deal, I'll give you all of ten pounds." She offered, "Just think of it."

"I do need the money." I shrugged and fiddled with my shawl, "that money could help save my baby sister." I conceded. "Come with me!" the hag sat me on a dirty barrel and grabbed a pair of large scissors.

I closed my eyes as the woman cut away my hair and tried to block out the sound of whores and their clients. "Alright then." The woman thrust the money in my hands and shooed me out on the streets.

I felt my hair which was now cropped to my neck, "Hey, you new around here?" a scantily clad woman greeted, "I-I'm not a…."

"Well why not, you got the looks, you could get top dollar." The whore clapped me on the back, "I'll take you to Seamus." She took me by the hand and led me to a secluded corner.

"What do you have for me?" the man asked with a thick Scottish accent, "A newbie," the woman pushed me forward. The Scotsman circled me, "Fit enough. You got a name sweetie?" he asked, "Ellie"

"Alrighty, I'm sure there is a John around here for you." He stopped, "Ah speak of the devil, Georg!"

A sharply dressed gentleman sauntered up, "What have you got for me?" Seamus pushed me forward, "Our youngest."

Georg grinned, "She'll do." He took my hand and pulled me along, "What's your name?"

"Ellie." He hummed, and wrapped his arm around my waist "Not very attractive, I'll call you Roxanne." He nodded and led me to an inn. "I already have a room." We walked down the hall and into a dirty room, "Now" he pulled down the sleeves of my dress, "Let's Have some fun huh?"

I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, dreaming of being anywhere but there. Soon he stood with a sigh and set my money on the bed. "Thanks a lot sweet heart."

I rolled on my side, tear leaking out of my eyes. "My god, what have I done." I whispered. And stumbled out of the room. I found my self out on the street, stumbling along a brick wall.

"Who's there?" a womanly voice called, I turned around and faced a woman from my past. "Mrs. Lovett?"

"Who are you," the woman held a rolling pin in her hands, "Elinor Barker" I whispered, "Oh my God." dropped the rolling pin, "Come on, come inside." She rushed to my side and pulled me inside her meat pie emporium. "Can it be, Little Ellie Barker, What are you doing here?"

"I ran away" I sobbed and recounted my past two weeks of living on the streets. "Oh you poor dear." She cooed, "Don't you worry, I have a spare room, you can stay there." She led me up the stairs to my old home. It was just as I remembered, only older and more dusty, "Theres a bed in here, she steered me to the room and sat with me on the bed.

"Don't you worry darling, I'll help you." She whispered, "I couldn't stand it there anymore, I needed to get away." I sobbed. "Did he, did he touch you darling?" Nellie asked, "No, I look too much like my father he would never touch me, but Johanna is in danger, not right now but he will hurt her I just know it." I clutched at her hand, "Oh Nellie you have you help me." I begged

"Now, now, there's nothing we can do now. Just rest and we will talk in the morning." She stroked what was left of my hair. "Here, Just sit right here and I'll fetch you a nice tot of gin." She rushed down the stairs and returned with two glasses of the drink.

"Drink this dearie" I sipped the drink and grimaced at the taste but finished it off. "There, now sleep here and We'll talk in the morning." She soothed as I laid back on the bed and drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sweeney Todd I only own Elinor. The last chapter was based off of Fantine's story from Les Miserables, and the song Lovely Ladies. **

I awoke to the sounds of carts rattling along the cobblestone streets below. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked around, flashes of the previous night buzzed in my brain, I was in my old house, on Fleet Street. I reached my hand up and found my hair was indeed gone, jagged and unevenly cropped to the base of my neck, it had begun to straighten out and barely brushed the tops of my shoulders.

I stood and walked out of the room, it was bare, almost everything having been sold, except a large leather truck by the door and a cabinet against the wall, which held memories from my past life. A portrait of my mother holding Johanna, while I clung to her skirts, and odd and ends coated in twelve years' worth of dust.

I opened the door and slowly walked down the narrow passage to Mrs. Lovett's shop. She stood behind the counter, dressed in a black and grey striped dress and net gloves, pounding away at a lump of greyish tan dough. "Morning." I piped, "Good Morning dearie" she dusted her flour coated hands on her dress and waked over to embrace me.

"You look much better after a good night's sleep." She noted and felt my waist, which had ribs poking practically poking out after weeks on the street with barely anything to eat. "A bit skinny though, but we'll soon see to that."

"Mrs. Lovett, thank you for letting me stay here, but I can't pay you." I sighed, "Now who said anything about paying me, you stay here as long as you like." She seemed almost offended that I thought I would have to pay her.

"I would love to Ma'am, but I have to get money, so that I can get Johanna out of that awful place." I insisted, the baker sighed and pressed and hand to my cheek, "Ellie, you're a woman know, and you know as well as I it would take nothing short of a miracle to help little Johanna."

I looked at the dirty wood floor as hot tear began to form at my eyes, "Now now, none of that" She hugged me tightly. "Hush now, it'll be okay." I wipe my eyes before the tears could fall. "Now" she pulled away, "How about a meat pie?"

I laughed smally and wiped my eyes once more, "Are they as awful as I remember?"

"Worse." The baker corrected and handed me a small pie that was hard as stone and dusty looking. I knew that the pie would be awful, but it was something and nibbled the edge. Gagging on taste that managed to be sour, salty, bitter, and gamey all at the same time, I set the rest aside.

"Now, I've got an idea you can stay upstairs, in exchange for you working down here in the shop" offered, "How does that sound?"

I grinned like a child, "I think that sounds absolutely brilliant!"

_(Three years later)_

I woke up that smile with a smile on my face for no apparent reason. After three years of working with Mrs. Lovett, I was now 21 years old and my hair had grown to my shoulder blades, and I had developed dark rings under my eyes to match hers.

I marched down the stairs to meet Mrs. Lovett, who looked at me oddly, "What are you grinning about?" she asked picked up a large tray of uncooked pies, "I just have a really good feeling about today, I feel like something amazing is going to happen." I said happily, in the best mood I've been in in months.

"You know that feeling?" I asked and took the tray from her. "I'll take these to the bake house." I insisted as she stared after me with a befuddled look on her face. Humming a random tune I put the tray in the giant oven and lit it with a large match.

I waltzed up the stairs and into the shop. I gave a cheer nod to a grim looking man with a brilliant white streak in his black hair that sat in at a table. He eyed me like one would a lunatic as I wiped down the splintering wood tables with a cloth.

Mrs. Lovett was singing about how terrible our pies are and crushing bugs while baking, not like it would make them any worse, in fact it might make them better. I glance at the man's pie as a roach scuttled out of it. That's new, I thought and set a pint of ale on the man's table.

After he gagged on that, Mrs. Lovett cast him a look of sympathy, "It's going to take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out of your mouth dearie." I sighed, "Come one, I'll get you some gin." I set the cloth on the table and turned the sign to "closed" before following Mrs. Lovett and the man into the parlor.

Mrs. Lovett pour three shots of gin and handed one to the man and one to me, "There's a room upstairs." The man stated.

"What? Up there?" Mrs. Lovett asked, "Well one Elinor sleeps up there, used to be her old house it was. Plus no one will go near it." I leaned in, "People think it's haunted." I whispered

"You, years ago something happened up there, something not very nice." Mrs. Lovett sighed and began to sing a haunted lament.

"There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful, a proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life." She sighed, "And he was beautiful"

"Barker his name was." She noted, watching the man closely.

"Benjamin Barker" I added. "He had this wife you see? Pretty little thing."

"Silly little nit." Nellie piped, "Had her chance for the moon on a string."

"Poor thing" I moaned.

"Poor thing." Nellie nodded. "There was this Judge you see, wanted her like mad. Every day he'd send her a flower." She shook her head, "but did she come down from her tower?"

"Sat up there and sobbed by the hour." I remembered clearly. "Poor fool."

"Ah but there was worse yet to come poor thing." We sang together as the man listened intently.

"Well Beetle calls on her all polite, poor thing, poor thing." I explained. "The judge he tells her is all contrite, he blames himself for her dreadful plight, she must come straight to his house tonight. Poor thing Poor thing."

Nellie took over, "Of Course when she gets there poor thing poor thing, they're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there, poor dear poor thing. She wanders tormented and drinks poor thing .The judge has repented, poor thing. Oh where is judge Turpin she asks."

The man grew increasingly agitated and I have to say, I wasn't doing much better, but I pressed on.

"He was there alright, only not so contrite."

"She wasn't no match for such craft you see, and every one thought it so droll." I continued, "They figured she had to be daft you see, so all of them stood there and laughed you see, poor soul." I grew increasingly angry at the injustice of it all, "Poor thing."

"_**No!" **_the man shot up and roared, "Would no one have mercy on her?" he asked helplessly.

"So it is you." Nellie gasped, "Benjamin Barker" she whispered. I stood stunned, unable to moving or speak from sheer shock.

"Where is Lucy?" He asked, "Where is my wife?"

"she killed herself, poison, from the apothecary around the corner. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." She stood, "And he's got your daughter, one of the anyway. Johanna."

My father stared at her with a dead look in his eye, "raised her like his own."

"Fifteen years, sweating in a living Hell, Fifteen years dreaming that I might come home to my wife and two daughters." His eyes darkened, "Where is Elinor, where is my eldest girl?"

I walked forward stiffly, "Daddy?" I whispered. He looked at me up and down, dropping his coat. "Ellie?" I choked back and sob and rushed into his waiting arms.

"I missed you so much." I whispered into his chest. "My Little Ellie." He held me tightly, "what are you doing here?"

"I ran away." I looked up at him, "I couldn't stand it anymore and I ran away and I left Johanna all alone and Daddy I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, you're safe now, and we will get your sister back I promise." He assured me.

We finally pulled away, "Well." Mrs. Lovett sighed, "I can't say the years have been very kind to you Mr. Barker."

"No." he snapped quickly, "Not Barker, It's Todd now." He looked at her, "Sweeney Todd." He looked down at me, "And he…" he trailed off,

"We will have our revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sweeney Todd, ps: I haven't seen the movie in a while so if the dialoged is a bit off please forgive me**

"Come with me." Mrs. Lovett led them upstairs to Ellie's quarters, the door squealed as it always did, "I've been meaning to oil that." Ellie muttered. Sweeney looked at the door way as if frightened to enter, "Come." She took his arm with a smile, "Nothing to be afraid of."

Ellie gave her father some space to take in his surroundings and tailed , who knelt to the dirty floor and wiggled a loose board out of the wood. "Are those…" Ellie leaned over her shoulder, "Yep," nodded and lifted the box out of the dirty floor.

"I don't believe it." Sweeney breathed, Ellie was unsure if he was referring to the razors or the room. "When they came for the girls, I hid'em, thought 'who knows, maybe the silly blighter'll be back again." She dusted off the case and pulled open the lid so the barber could look at the set of straight razors that still shone bright in the sun light.

"Crack in the head wasn't I'll" Nellie joked

Sweeney seemed in a trance, so Ellie spoke up.

"Those handles are chased silver ain't they?" she asked, "Daddy?" he glanced at her for a split second, "Silver." He whispered, "Yes."

Mrs. Lovett glanced at Ellie, "Ellie, be a dear won't you and go watch after the shop, I think your father needs a few moments." Ellie looked at her dazed father and nodded, slowly making her way down the stairs, hearing her father's faint singing. Something wasn't the same about him, he was darker now.

Haunted.

But who was she to complain, she had what she had always wanted, her father was home. With a small smile she hopped the last few steps, her good mood returning. Ellie wasn't fooled for a moment, both the baker and her ward knew that no one would enter the shop, but Nellie had always been infatuated with Elinor's father, might as well let her have her time, and Ellie would catch up with her father later.

Ellie occupied herself with cleaning the tables that hadn't seen a costumer for weeks. A few minutes later Mrs. Lovett clammered down the stairs looking slightly miffed. "He's he doing?" Ellie asked

"Just fine love." She smiled, "Just give him time, he's been through a lot." Ellie nodded as the baker resumed her spot behind the counter. "So how did he get here anyway?" she asked. "I'm assuming he broke out dear, but remember, you must refer to him as ." she warned.

"Of course."

Hours later, after the shop had closed and the night grew dark, Sweeney finally emerged from upstairs. Ellie dropped her book and slowly walked to him, taking in his sullen appearance, "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine" he assured her, "we have much to talk about."

She led him into the parlor where Mrs. Lovett took that as her sign to leave. "You have grown up so much." He cupped her face tender, "Daddy, I am so sorry I left Johanna alone with that horrible man…"

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay" he grabbed her hand, "Now, Mrs. Lovett and I have made a plan." He smiled "I have taken on a new identity as Barber Sweeney Todd, I will live and work upstairs until I gain the trust of the Judge and when I do," he paused.

"I plan to kill him." Ellie closed her eyes, "Ellie?" he asked. She held up one fingers and took a few deep breaths, "Okay." She said finally.

"Okay?" Sweeney eyed her, "Daddy, I lived with that horrid man for twelve years before I could legally leave, every night I close my eyes and I can still see him, the way he would leer at Me and Johanna and every time I get so angry I just…" she cut off and gripped the couch cushion.

Sweeney held her hand until she unclenched and looked at him, a fire blazing in her eyes that had lied dormant for years. "So yes, I am completely fine with you taking the Judge's life."

Sweeney smiled, "Now, catch me up, tell me all the high lights of your life, your interests." He insisted.

"Okay, let's see, I enjoy music, I hate Judge Turpin, I have worked here for three years, and that about it." She shrugged.

"You're grown now, any young men come to call?" Sweeney asked in a protective grumble, ready to stand down a hoard of suitors, "No, I think my complete lack of allure has already shot that horse in the face." Ellie nodded.

Sweeney eyed her in disbelief, "It's true, they all think I'm…. odd." She muttered, growing up, the other children would avoid her because the entire town thought her father was a criminal"

"My daughter Odd?" Sweeney shook his head, "What would give you an idea like that?" Ellie bit her lip, "I don't know, it's just, people talk." She looked down.

Sweeney smiled, glad to finally catch up with his eldest daughter.

"No, you're not odd it's true." He sang, "No family could be saner." Ellie looked up. "Except one uncle who might…" Elinor looked discouraged, so Sweeney stopped there, "We'll let that pass."

He stood up and took her hands, "In all you say and do, you couldn't make it plainer, you are your mother's daughter therefore you are class." Ellie sat on the couch arm.

"So I should just accept I'm simply not like them?" she sang with him. "They are the common herd" he brushed off, "you should take my word. You are unique." He insisted, "Crème de la crème"

He sat next to her, "no matter what, I'm on your side." He smiled, "And if my point of view is somewhat misty eyed."

He remembered that sweet little girl with large dark eyes and a bow in her hair, Ellie was always her daddy's girl, she would sit on the large leather trunk in his shop and watch as he worked.

"There is nothing clearer in my life than what I wish and feel for you." She looked up at him with a smile, "And that's a lot, no matter what."

Every word people said about Benjamin Barker was wrong in his daughter's eyes, "No matter what they say." She sang in a high clear voice, "you make me proud. I'd love the funny way you'd stand out in the crowd."

"It's my intention, my invention, to show the world one day." He took her hand and spun her, "just what we've got."

"No matter what." Ellie nodded in agreement

"Now some may say that all fathers just exaggerate." Sweeney shrugged, "That every daughter's great?" Ellie asked, "And you are." Her father insisted, "And every daughter tends to say her father's tops."

"She'll pull out all the stops to praise him." Sweeney smiled, "And quite rightly." Ellie assured.

"No matter what the pain." Sweeney sighed, "We've come this far." He held Ellie's cheek, "I pray that you remain exactly as you are." She closed her eyes and held his hand. "This really is a case of father knowing best."

"And daughter too." Ellie cut in,

"You're never strange." Sweeney sang,

"Don't ever change." Ellie asked.

"You'll all I've got" they sang in harmony,

"No Matter what."

As they finished, Mrs. Lovett peeked through the doorway, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation. "Did you tell her the plan?" she asked, snapping the duo out of their reverie, "Most of it," Sweeney smiled slyly, "tomorrow we will all go out to the market, say there is an Italian "barber" that is there every Thursday."

He stressed the word barber, and Ellie knew exactly who he spoke of, Adolfo Pirelli. A fraud and cheat. "Soon everyone will know of the new Barber on Fleet Street, and…" he faced Ellie, "his beautiful assistant."

"Are you mad, what if someone recognizes you?" she looked at Mrs .Lovett, "What if someone recognizes me?" she whispered.

"Cherub, the judge hasn't seen you in three years, you have changed so much since then, and you could easily pass as a Mr. T's daughter." Mrs. Lovett insisted, "What will I call myself?"

"You will be Eileen Lorelei Todd, that way you can keep your nick name, you were born in Antwerp and your mother died of consumption when you were ten and you help manage the family business." Sweeney took her by the shoulders and led her to the couch, "its fool proof."

"Are you sure it will work."

"As long as you keep up the act, none will be the wiser." Sweeney smiled, "That way you can still act like my daughter."

"What do you say?" asked.

Ellie smiled, "I say we're both mad." She eyed them both,

"I'm in."

**The song Sweeney and Ellie sing together is No Matter What from Beauty and the Beast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Still do not own Sweeney Todd**

Before they went to market the next day, Mrs. Lovett sat Ellie down to help her look the part, with thick black liner under her eyes, there was only one thing left to do to make her look as transfixing as her father. "Don't you worry about a thing love." She whistled as she grabbed a small green glass bottle of platinum hair dye, "This won't hurt a bit."

She was wrong, although the dye had left the desired blond streak that stood out like lightning against her dark brown hair, it also burnt her scalp in one spot, so it looked as if she had hit her head on something. Using white powder to cover the mark, she blew through her lips and touched the blond streak, it was rough and straw like against her soft black hair. "Ellie! Let's get a move on!"

"Coming!" she yelled down and tied a black, satin ribbon around her neck, with a small tear drop shaped bead that hung at her throat. Dressed in a nice green dress with black trim she pocketed her money and walked down the stairs.

"This is insane" she muttered over and over. "Alright, are we all clear on the plan?" Sweeney asked before they left. "My name is Eileen Todd I am twenty one years old and I was born in Antwerp." Ellie listed, "that's right, and I am your father Sweeney Todd, you father, I was born in London but moved to Antwerp and worked as a barber, my wife was named Anne Todd and she died eleven years ago." Sweeney listed

"Alright, now that that is straightened out let's get going before that Italian moves again." Mrs. Lovett clapped her hands and straitened her best hat. The trio strolled down the street toward St. Dustan's marketplace. The street was filled with filthy beggars, merchants who hawked their goods and the high borns who turned their nose at the both.

"He's there every Thursday?" Sweeney asked, "Like Clockwork." Ellie confirmed, "Italian, all the rage he is."

"Not for long" Sweeney smirked. "There the cart" Nellie pointed to the cart, decorated with peeling, faded paint, and a large crowd swarmed around it, taking up a good sized corner of the market place.

"Signor Adolfo Pirelli, Hair cutter to his Royal Majesty the King of Naples" Ellie read outloud, as it was printed on the side of the cart. "Oh, Mr. T do you really thing you can do it?" Nellie fretted.

"By tomorrow they'll all be flocking to me like sheep to be sheered." Sweeney assured her before cutting off sharply, his eyes flashing with a white hot rage as he caught sight of Beadle Bamford, who strolled casually down the street.

"Sonofabi…"

"_ELLIE" _Mrs. Lovett Stopped her, "Come along love, he might recognize you." She pulled Sweeney along. "I will do what I have vowed to do." He growled, "Come on, he's not worth going back to jail for." Ellie took His arm and guided him toward the crowd.

A little boy wearing ragged clothes and a bowler hat burst forth from the curtain and pounded on his drum. "Ladies and gentleman!" he called, "May I have your attention please?!"

"Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair?" he eyed every balding man in the crowd, "What ought not to be there? Well ladies and gentlemen from now on you can waken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare!" he pranced about the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen you are about to see something what rose from the dead!"

He removed his hat and let a mop of pale yellow hair fall from it, "Oh the top of my head." Ellie couldn't help but join the crowd in a chuckle.

"'twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, that's what did the trick sir, true sir true." He displayed a small bottle of a dark liquid, "was it quick sir? Did it in a tick sir, just like an elixir ought to do."

"How bout a bottle mr. only cost a penny guaranteed." Nellie nudged Ellie who looked at her. The Baker nudged her head at the front of the stage, Ellie understood what she was saying, sabotage.

Ellie squeezed through the crowd, " 'scuse me, pardon me, thank you, 'scuse me." She muttered and snuck up to the front.

"Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth sir, you can have my oath sir, tis unique. Rub a minute, stimulatein' in it, soon you'll have to thin it once a week." He sang and passed a bottle around. Ellie took one and sniffed it, scrunching up her nose and cough in, "Sweet Jesus." She passed it to the man beside her who took one look at the bottle then at her and set it down.

"Pardon me Ma'am? What's the awful stench?" Sweeney sang loudly in the back, "Must standing near an open trench." Nellie replied, Ellie caught on and turned to the man behind her, setting off a chain of complaints.

"Try Pirelli's miracle Elixir, anything wots slick sir, soon sprouts curls," he leant in to a middle aged man, "Try Pirelli's, when they see how think sir, you can have your pick sir of the girls." He jerked his finger a Ellie who blushed, and retaliated by grabbing a bottle and sat on the edge of the stage, "What is this?" she asked, "What is that?" a man asked as Ellie handed him the bottle "Smells like Piss." He sang and handed it back to her.

"Smells like, ew." An older woman took the bottle from Ellie and turned it over in her hands, "Wouldn't touch it if I was you dear." She warned.

"This is piss." Sweeney called from the back "Piss with ink."

Toby glared at Ellie and sped up his song, "Let Pirelli's activate your roots sir." He sang Ellie smirked, "Keep it off your boots sir, eats right through." She pointed at a sharp looking man who was handling the bottle.

"Get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it, ladies seem to love it."

"Flies do to." Ellie sassed.

Suddenly the curtain on the stage was flung back as Ellie turned her head to see a flamboyantly dressed man in a ridiculous cape and suit, with ridiculously grease hair. "I am Adolfo Pirelli, da king of de barbers, the barber of kings. E Buon Giorno, good day." He spotted Ellie perched on the edge of the stage looking up him with a slightly repulsed and amused look.

"I blow you a kiss." He grinned and kissed his hand waving it at her, "And I, the so famous Pirelli do wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say" he cried, "My Elixir is Piss!"

He scanned the crowd, "Who says dis?"

"I do!"

Sweeney moved forward through the crowd that parted for him, "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd, of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted of Piss and Ink."

The Crowd muttered about itself and Ellie calmly slid off the stage, "Furthermore Signor, I have serviced no kings, but I wager I could shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity, the some street mounter-bank" Ellie cupped her hand over her mouth.

Sweeney unsheathed his silver razor, "See this razor?" he displayed it to the crowd at the foot of the stage, "I lay it against five pounds" he stared Pirelli dead in the eyes, "You are no match sir. Either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham."

Ellie clapped her hands and sparked the crowd who was now excited for the challenge, "Bravo." Mrs. Lovett joined in and soon the rest of the crowd insisted on the duel.

"You see dis foolish man?" Pirelli smiled, "you will soon see how he will regret his folly!" he flung his cape dramatically, nearly hitting Ellie in the face.

"Toby!" the young man rushed forward.

"Who's for a free shave?" Sweeney asked, choosing a random man from the crowd.

"May I present my Assistant and Daughter, Eileen Todd?" Ellie curtsied as the young man placed a dirty looking chair and other supplied by the edge of the stage.

"Will Mr. Beadle Bamford be the judge?" She called into the crowd.

Nellie stiffened, as the loathsome man walked up the stage, "Glad as always to oblige my friends and neighbors." Ellie smiled meekly and curtsied once more as the pig-ish looking man smiled.

"Ready?" Beadle asked

"Ready!" Pirelli trilled,

"Ready." Sweeney droned solemnly

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner." Beadle regulated. They started.

Pirelli sharpened his razor quickly, nicking poor Toby's knuckles with each swipe. Ellie scowled at the Italian, as Sweeney smoothly sharpened the razor. Pirelli sang about shaving the pope or some nonsense like that. Ellie occupied her self by discretely looking at the Beadle.

He was exactly like she remembered, ugly, portly, with small dark watery eyes . She prayed to God he didn't recognize her.

Sweeney lathered the man's face and it seemed like he was falling behind greatly, until the Italian held a loud high note and Sweeney quickly and precisely shaved the man's face with skill. Beadle examined the man's face before crying out.

"The winner, Is Todd." Ellie clapped for her father as Pirelli looked greatly deflated. The man shaved wiped his face as Pirelli spoke with Sweeney. A crowd of people came by to touch the man's face and Ellie made a show by pecking the man.

Elllie was bombarded with questions about Sweeney, did he have a shop? Where was it?

Sweeney finally pulled her from the crowd and toward the Beadle, Ellie stiffened and tried to seem as innocent as possible, "I thank you for your honest Adjudication sir, you are a paragon of integrity." Sweeney flattered.

"Well I try to do my best for my friends and Neighbors." The beadle hummed, "Your establishment is on fleet street you say?"

"Yes sir." Sweeney smiled.

"Well then Mr. Todd, you will surly see me there before they week is out." Beadle assured him. "You will be welcome beadle Bamford." Sweeny grinned as did Ellie only hers was more predatorily then welcoming. "And I promise you the closest shave you will ever have."

Beadle squinted at Ellie, "I'm sorry, you look eerily familiar, have we met?" he asked Ellie's heart pounded in her chest as she shook her head, "No sir, I do not think so."

They rushed off, dragging with them. When they returned to the shop, neither of them could stop smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Sweeney Todd, P.S I'm not sure how exact this script I'm using is, but I'll do my best to get the dialogue as close as I can.**

"I 'spose It's just me gentle heart." Ellie began as they walked down the street, glancing over her shoulder at the fading cart. "but I do hate to see a child treated like that."

The baker nodded solemnly while Sweeney walked with heavy steps ahead of them, in an almost hypnotic state. "Father?" Ellie called, "Let him be love." Nellie placed a hand on her shoulder, "he's still a tad raw about all this." Ellie nodded slowly and kept her pace, soon reaching the pie shop. Sweeney went straight up to the shop without a word.

Ellie and the baker stayed behind down stairs, the air of cheerfulness now dimmed, but only slightly. Ellie hummed as she wiped down the permanently filthy tables.

Days went by, and both father and daughter grew increasingly agitated. Sweeney spent most of his time staring out the large window and tending to a new flood of customers attracted by his show of skill days before.

Ellie had set to securing the "Todds" a place in the town, forming new bonds with old neighbors and endorsing her father's business. It wasn't long however, when people starting asking what had become of Eleanor Barker, and Nellie made a show of mourning the quote unquote tragic passing of the eldest Barker girl, who had been killed by her husband in a murder suicide.

That left us here, on a miserable Tuesday afternoon. Sweeney was staring out the large window in a brooding manner, Mrs. Lovett was kneeling on the floor, installing a large cushioned chair for Sweeney to use in the parlor and Ellie sat on the large leather trunk by the door, knitting at a quick steady pace.

"It's not much of a chair I'll grant, but it'll serve." Nellie nodded, chattering more to herself than anything. "Was my poor Albert's chair, sat in it all day long he did, after his leg gave out with gout, poor dear."

Ellie hummed an agreement absent mindedly, not really listening. Sweeney began pacing like a caged tiger, "why doesn't the beetle come?" he asked to no one but himself. "Before the week is out, that's what he said."

"Well who says the week is out, it's only Tuesday." Nellie looked up, and sighed. "Easy now, hush loves hush." She cooed, "I keep tellin' you, what your rush?" Ellie set aside her knitting unable to concentrate and joined her father by the window. "Hush loves hush, think it through, once it bubbles then what to do? Watch it close, let it brew." Nellie placed a hand on both their shoulders. "Wait." Sweeny shook it off.

"I've been thinking flowers, maybe daisies to brighten up the room. Don't you think some flowers, pretty daisies might relieve the gloom?" Ellie nodded slightly, "Ah wait." Nellie patted her short hair. "Love, wait."

"And what of the judge?" Sweeney cut in. "When do we get to him?"

"Can't you think of anything else?" Nellie sighed, "Always brooding away on your wrong and what happened heaven knows how many years ago."

"Don't you know silly man, half the fun is to plan the plan." Ellie couldn't help but agree, for she had often daydreamed about ways to do in the judge. "All good things come to those who can, wait"

"gilly flowers maybe, 'stead of daises, I don't know though, what do you think?" Nellie asked. 'The Judge's damn head' Ellie mentally replied with a slightly deranged smile.

The bell to the shop rang and the trio turned quickly, a young man covered in bruised and a sported a busted lip burst in to the shop. "Mister Todd! Thank God I've found you!"

"Who's this?" Ellie asked. The young man noticed the two women in the room, "Oh Excuse me."

"Mrs. Lovett son" Nellie nodded, "Eileen Todd" Ellie mock saluted. "A pleasure, ma'am" He turned to Sweeney "You see, there's a girl who needs my help, such a sad girl, and lonely, but beautiful too and…"

"Slow down son" Todd led him in.

So the young man, dubbed Anthony, explained how he met and instantly fell in love with Johanna, nonsense in Ellie opinion. But Johanna threw Anthony her key as a cry for help and the sailor planned to rescue her. Tonight.

Ellie felt a rush of worry and joy, this could be a quicker way to get her sister out of her prison and safe from the judge.

"This is all very romantic." Nellie sighed

"Yes, but you see." He looked up pleadingly, "I don't know anyone in London, and I need a safe place to keep her until I've hired a coach to take us to Plymouth. If I could just keep her here for an hour or to, I would be forever in your debt."

"Bring her here dear." Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Thank you Ma'am." Anthony shot up from his seat, "Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney nodded , "Bring her here."

"Thank you sir!" Anthony left quickly

"Seems the fates are favoring you two after all." Nellie smiled, Sweeney grunted an a moody manner, "What's wrong Father?" Ellie asked, "We're finally going to get to see Johanna again."

"Yes, but only for a few hours, before her carries her off to the other end of England." Sweeney grumbled.

"What him? Well let him bring her here and since you're so keen on a little" the baker made a neck cutting movement, "there's a throat for you to slit my dear."

"Mrs. Lovett!" Ellie protested, "He seems nice enough, besides, she just met him do you really think she is really going to run off and marry him?"

They remained silent as they resumed their previous activities, brooding, cleaning and knitting.

"Poor little Johanna, all those years without a single scrap of motherly affection, Well we'll soon see to that."

"Pardon me, I took care of her for the first twelve years."

"Whats this?" Sweeney interrupted, Ellie and the Baker joined him and looked out the window to see an extravagantly dressed Pirelli and his shaggy apprentice, Toby lurking around the alley.

"This can only end badly" Ellie muttered.

"Go," He instructed Nellie, "Keep the boy below with you, Ellie you stay with me." He smiled humorlessly, "It's time you started helping out my lovely assistant."


End file.
